Sirius gets Serious
by Kas Potter Black
Summary: Hanna Potter ((James' sister, one year younger, brown hair, hazel eyes, ear, belly, nipple, tongue piercings, skinny, nicely rounded breasts, slim legs)) Was sitting near the lake, with her shirt a bit more open than it should, when someone approached her.


Ok so i didnt make this all on my own. I was role playing on Omegle and well this was the product... half of this is not mine. i dont know the persons name so i cant give him or her credit like i wish i could.

Diclaimer: J.K. Still owns all rights to the HP universe so i cant claim anything anyway

Hanna Potter ((James' sister, one year younger, brown hair, hazel eyes, ear, belly, nipple, tounge piercings, skinny, nicely rounded breasts, slim legs)) Was sitting near the lake, with her shirt a bit more open than it should, when someone approached her.  
"Well hello little Hanna! How are you on this fine day." Sirius said to the alluring little sister of his best friend  
"Oh Hi Pads"She said smiling"Nothing really interesting, and you Pad, aren't you looking for some 'girls' to sleep with?"  
"No, not tonight. I'm only interested in getting to know my best friends baby sister a lil more then i already do." He said with a devilish smile that would make any girl swoon.  
"Oh ok...Sit here"She said giving him space to sits right next to her so their legs touch. "Sorry lost my balance a little bit what are you doing out here today?"  
"Just looking to the stars, And it's okay"She gave her smile, that made guys just stutter.  
"Well i'm glad its not a full moon... We're awfully close to the Forbidden Forrest and we wouldn't want a werewolf ravaging us while i sweep you off your feet into the moonlight"  
She laugh "I agree, what's your intentions, Pad?"She asked going straight to the point.  
"In all honesty i don't know. I'm extremely attracted to you but your also my best mates baby sister." He said kinda bashfully.  
"James?"She laugh."Forget him, I love you, and i hopped for you to say that for years..."  
"Ok i know how James is and i know he rubbed off on you... your not playing a prank on me are you?"  
"No, I really love you Six"She laid her head in his lap.  
"Well definitely changes my game plan." Pulls her up onto his lap and kisses her softly. " I fell in love you about two years ago but was afraid your brother would forbid me to see you if i ever said anything to either of you."  
"He would be incapable of that...I think"She kissed him.  
He pulls her closer and lightly grazes her lip with his teeth. " You really have no idea how many times i thought about just kissing you."  
She smiled"You're right I don't, but how about you kiss me again, I forgot how you taste..."She smirked.  
Sirius also smirks and kisses her more sliding his tongue over her lip hoping for access.  
She gives him the access as she rolls her tongue with his. As their tongues wrestle his hands start roaming her body trying to memorize every part of it.  
"Sirius"She sigh against his lips.  
"We should stop before your brother comes looking for us. You may not care what he thinks but i want him to be my best man at our wedding if or when we have one." He joked softly. " Besides curfew has probably been called and we dont wanna ruin your spotless record just yet. Maybe tomorrow night we can though."  
She laugh"Spotless record? That's what you think..."She laugh.  
"Come on love. Lets go beck to the dorm and at lest tell you brother that you are now my girlfriend." He laughed.  
"Am I?"She give a big smile to him.  
" You are now." He smiled back picking her up and spinning her around.  
She kissed him"Let's go then..."She hugged him by the waist.  
Throwing his arm around her shoulder they walked back to the castle and through the portrait hole. "Hey Prongs, Moony, Wormtail I got myself a girlfriend.  
James eyes widened, and Hanna looked to him surprised with his braveness.  
"Well are you all just gonna stare or what?" He asked with a chuckle.  
" .fuck did you just say? "Said James mad.  
"I have a new girlfriend. I have a feeling she's for keeps. not just a quick shag when needed." He said looking straight at Hanna  
"Please don't kill him Jamesie"She said to her looked at her "Do you really like her?"  
"Like her mate. No. Love her. Yes." he said with a pause after the no.  
She smiled and blushed as she looked down "And you know I love him...can I date him?".  
James paused for a second... this was his best mate and his baby sister... he could say no without them both hating him but he was scared his lil hanna would get hurt from this. He made his decision. "Yes. but you hurt her and so help me i wont care if your my mate i will beat you within an millimeter of your life."  
Hanna looked at Sirius "He will..."And then she hugged James"Thanks"And kissed her brother's cheek  
"Well Prongs any luck recently with the lovely lily evens?"  
James blushed."Why didn't you tell me James?"Hanna asked.  
" I take it she finally said yes, or she turned you down and if she did turn you down maybe you should trying get her to see the side of you i know you only show hanna. she may like that side better"  
"Well..."James started, and Lily kissed his cheek."He got lucky... i said yes"  
Stranger: Hanna smiled to James.  
"CONGRATZ PRONGS!" Sirius exclaimed while pulling hanna on his lap and kissing her cheek.  
"I'm happy for you big brother." Hanna said with a smile.  
It seemed like life was perfect. At least for now.


End file.
